The Envelope
by theblackrose4ever
Summary: A murder takes place in CSI Greg Sanders bedroom. How will his team react? Who is the killer? Read and Find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI nor do I profit form them. I only own Sara Smith she is my own character.

A/N: R&R NO FLAMES! You have no right to flame, if you don't like my story then why are you even reading it?

Summary: A murder takes place in CSI Greg Sanders bedroom. How will his team react? Who is the killer? Read and Find out!

The Envelope

Just like a cold wind blowing harshly over Las Vegas, utter fear swept through Greg Sanders. He had woken a short moment ago, only to find a lifeless body lying next to him. He quickly got up out of his bed, and he stumbled across the floor to the other side of the room, he fell back against his dresser knocking several beer cans and bottles down on top of himself. He gasped as he stared down at the body. It was a young woman, about twenty-one years old. She looked like Sara Sidle, but it wasn't her, her face was gray, bloody and bruised. She was wearing only black laced underwear. Her bare breast where covered in blood from the knife that was plunged into her breast plate. Her dark eyes where blank, her writs where tied up to his bed post and her ankles where tied to his foot board. He wanted to get sick as he stared at her trying to remember what happened.

He couldn't remember for the life of him what had happened after he left work. He looked around his room, his and her clothes where scattered all across his floor, along with beer cans and wine bottles. It looked as though he had a party in his room. Several candles where on his floor, the flames had died out, red rose petals where scattered on his bed, around where he laid and where she lays. "What did I do?" He asked himself as he paced floor. He closed his eyes and he tried hard to remembered what exactly happened.

-Earlier-

After the long night shift, with Catharine, Warrick, Nick, Sara and Grissom he decided to go home and get some sleep. His head was pounding from all the DNA he had to process. So after clocking out, he slowly walked into the locker room, where he sat on the bench silently. He inhaled the musty smell of the locker room and then he exhaled slowly as he stood up and changed out of his lab coat. "Night Greg" Sara Sidle cheerfully said as she walked past the locker room, she too was on her way home. "Night Sara" He called back as he shut his locker door. He then walked out of the locker room and he headed for the parking lot.

He entered his car, and he sat silently for a brief moment. He didn't want to go to his lonely apartment, he had hoped for many years now that he and Sara would get together and share a place, but he knew that would never happen, he knew she loved Gil. And that hurt him most, "Damn Grissom, always gets the better things in life" Greg muttered to himself as he started the car. He speed out of the parking lot as though there was a fire somewhere. He didn't know where he was going but he knew it wouldn't be home, any place but home. Home was a place he never wanted to be unless it was with Sara Sidle, the love of his life.

He then slammed on his breaks just out side of a bar. "Why here?" He asked himself. He opened his door and he got out of his car slowly. He slammed his door shut and he walked into the bar. It was rare for Greg Sanders to ever enter a bar, though tonight he felt the need to be there, to wash all his pain away. He walked over to the bar and he sat down. The bartender walked over to him "What'll it be?" The bartender asked. Greg thought for a moment then he replied. "Whiskey" The bartender opened a whiskey bottle and he poured some into shot glass, then he placed in front of Greg. The bartender smiled as Greg downed the drink. "Keep them coming" Greg called to the Bartender as he placed a hundred dollar bill on the counter.

After about four shots a young woman entered the bar, she was wearing a red dress. She walked over to the bar and she sat next to Greg. He looked over at her, she smiled at him. He shook his head several times, because for a moment he thought she was Sara Sidle. "What's your name?" He asked the woman. "My name is Sara Smith" She replied. He smiled, "Sara. What a pretty name" He began, "My name is Greg Sanders" After the introduction they sat and talked for a very long time.

Greg soon got so drunk he could barely speak let alone walk. Sara knew he would never make it home alive and so she helped him to his car. She got into the drivers seat and she leaned over and she buckled Greg up. "Where do you live?" She asked him. He wasn't all too sure at first and then he told her, while slurring his words. Sara turned on the car and she drove him home. He had passed out on the way home. Once at his apartment, she got out of the car and she got him out and she carried him into the building and then into the elevator. The ride to the third floor where he lived seemed like forever to Sara considering she was the one caring his heavy drunk butt to his apartment.

Once they made it to his apartment, she took his keys and let him in. She laid him on his couch, "Greg your home now" She said as she removed his shoes. "Get some sleep okay" She said as she wrote her number on a envelope. "Call me tomorrow" She told him, she was just about to leave when he grabbed her arm. She laughed, "Greg let go, I have to go home" She said as she pulled her down on top of him. He then kissed her lips and neck, she wanted to go but at the same time she wanted to stay. She finally pulled herself up off of him, "Look I'd love to stay longer, but really I need to get home" She said as she reached for her purse. Greg smirked as she stood from the couch. He staggered over to her, and he placed his arms around her. "Stay with me" He then kissed her neck, she closed her eyes as he kissed her. Sara decided to stay the night with Greg.

-Now-

Greg sat on his floor unable to think, what was he going to do? He had a dead woman in his bed. He wonder if he had killed her, he can't remember a damn thing after they had sex, so its possible that he could have killed her. The question was why. Why would he kill someone he had just met? "Oh god what will the others think" He asked himself when he realized he had to call the police. "Gil will defiantly make me a suspect" He thought. "If I try and hide it , then I will go to jail even if I didn't kill her" All these things ran through his head as he sat on his floor cell phone in hand.

Moments later Greg opened his phone and he called Grissom's cell phone. His heart raced as the phone ran, "Grissom here" Greg's heart almost died when he heard Grissom answer. "Gil its me Greg" He began. "Greg what's wrong?" Grissom asked. Greg had not wanted to make it known something was wrong but it didn't work. "There is a dead body in my bed" He replied. Both ends where quiet for a moment. "Greg, stay where you are. I am on my way" Grissom finally said and then he hung up. Greg closed his phone as he waited for Grissom to arrive.

TBC...Well I am going to stop it here. So what did you think? R&R but no FLAMES! Thanks! More to come I promise.

Morgana +


End file.
